Broken
by WriterOnARoll
Summary: Chester is a teenager who has completely lost himself due to drugs and alcohol. Suicidal thoughts run through his head, but one night it goes too far. Can the turtles help him break free and find his way through this maze of life or death?
1. We Are

**Oh my gash I know it's been so long since I've written on here, but I've decided to try something new.**

**THIS STORY CONTAINS SELF HARM. PLEASE, IF YOU DO NOT LIKE READING THESE KIND OF FANFICS, DO NOT SEND ME FLAMES. SIMPLY SCROLL PAST MY STORY. Thank you.**

**I was inspired by the band Hollywood Undead. So I'm thinking about doing a collage with there songs throughout every chapter, or somethin' like that, anyway.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT, thanks.**

**Song: We Are, Hollywood Undead.**

**Onward!**

* * *

It was pouring in Manhattan. Rain beat against the pavement down below, as a teenage boy sat on the side of a rooftop. He pulled the slide back of a 50 caliber pistol, and sitting next to him was a bottle of pills. Slowly raising the gun up to his head he pressed his finger to the trigger, only to stop himself. The boy buried his face in his hands and softly cried. He looked over at the bottle and picked it up, and the boy only cried even more as he squeezed so hard causing his knuckles to turn white. He lifted the gun again, bottle still in hand, but he still knew he couldn't do it. The boy quickly stood up, suddenly angry at himself.

_Why am I angry?_ He asked himself. _What am I angry about? Am I angry because I can't kill myself?! _

The boy clenched his teeth, hot tears still running down his cheeks and threw the gun down on the rooftop and dropped to his knees and buried his face in his hands, as the rain gave him no mercy. He reached into his jacket pocket, and searched for the little tiny razor blade he brought with him. Pulling back his jacket sleeve, he looked at the many scars he had on his wrist from every single time he dared to risk his life with just a little blade.

He looked down at his wrist again and pressed the blade into his skin, feeling the relief and pleasure, and looked up into the sky. He sighed and looked down as the pain slowly started to sink in as blood rain down his arm and dripped onto the rainy rooftop. The boy closed his eyes. If he wouldn't die by gunshot, he would die by cuts. He pressed the razor blade into his skin again, forming words out of his own flesh. Only feeling pain now, he forced himself through as red filled his vision. Collapsing atop the rooftop, the boy's jacket sleeve was stained red with blood, and the cuts were formed into the word _Broken_.

* * *

**If you want me to continue, leave a review. This is only a prologue, and my prologues are always short.**

**R&R!**


	2. Pour Me

**Hey guys! I'm back and *smack* **

**Me: Ow ow ow...**

**April: That's what you get. You said you weren't going to put me in this fic. **

**Me: I'll try to.**

**April: Try?! I died in _What's Next?_!**

**Me: *sigh* Okay Okay I'll put you in. **

**I have decided to go along with my idea for the Hollywood Undead collage. **

**Disclaimer: Nope. I own my creativity to write stories about TMNT.**

**Song: Pour me, Hollywood Undead**

**Onward!**

* * *

"Poor guy..." Mikey knelt down next to the teenager and winced at the all the blood. Raph put his hand on Mikey's shoulder and gave him a reassuring squeeze before turning to Leo.

"We can't just leave him here." Raph said gesturing to boy curled in a fetal position. Donnie knelt down next to Mikey and looked over at the gun that was about ten feet away from the boy.

"He has lost a lot of blood..." Don mentioned He pressed his fingers against the boy's neck and felt a pulse, very light and faint. "He's still alive. But his pulse is weakening." Leo sighed as he looked down at boy with pity swarming in his sapphire eyes.

"But Master Splinter said-"

"Screw that!" Raph interjected. He threw a wild gesture down at the boy.

"Some leader you are, leaving him here, nearly dead." Leo looked down at the ground.

"Fine." He mumbled turning towards his team. Mikey bumped fists with Donnie. Raph smirked and turned towards their leader.

"I knew you couldn't say no." Leo rolled his eyes.

"Whatever Raph. Let's get him back to the lair." Raph and Mikey started to pick up the boy as Donnie followed them. They jumped off the building and headed for the nearest manhole. Leo looked into the sky.

_Who is he?..._

* * *

"Hurry!"

"He's losing more blood!" Mikey and Raph laid the boy on the built-in couch in the middle of the lair.

"Donnie! Get your medical supplies!" Leo shouted to Don who was half way across the lair. Donnie nodded and ran inside of his lab.

"What is going on in here?" Splinter walked into the room and everybody froze. Leo looked up at Splinter.

"Sensei! We...uh...We found this boy on...patrol, and he's...almost dead and we need...to...save...him..." Leo tried to explain. Donnie ran back in the room but stopped dead when he saw Splinter.

"Hi! Master Splinter..." Don grinned as sweat rolled down his face. Splinter sighed and closed his eyes.

"Let me see him." Leo gestured toward the couch where Raph and Mikey were sitting. The boy's breathing was shallow. Splinter sat on the couch next to the boy's head and brushed his jaw length black hair out his face. The boy's face was peaceful. As if he were sleeping.

"Is he going to be okay?" Mikey mumbled looking at the boy with concern and sadness in his eyes. Splinter smiled and nodded.

"Michelangelo you have a kind heart. He will be fine." Splinter spoke as he caressed the boy's cheek. Mikey let out his breath and as a small smile formed on his face.

"Master Splinter, I need to bandage his arm." Donnie said.

Splinter nodded.

"It would be best if you granted him sleep." Splinter said walking away.

"Why would someone do that? Cut their wrists in self harm, it's so stupid!" Raph growled, getting up off of the couch.

"Maybe he had reasons." Donnie mumbled as continued wrapping the boy's arm with bandages.

"It still doesn't explain the whole 'broken' nonsense! What's wrong with this guy! When he wakes up, I'm going to have some talk with him." Raph snapped storming away. Donnie rolled his eyes and looked down at the boy again. He wondered what brought him such pain. Such anguish to do such hurt to himself.

"...nnie?...Don?" Don shook his head and looked up at Mikey. Mikey's hands were folded on his lap as looked down at the ground. Donnie continued to wrap his arm.

"Is he going to be okay?" Mikey asked again looking down at the boy. Donnie looked down at the boy. He sighed.

"Physically? Yes. Emotionally? I don't know." Donnie finished the bandage and looked over at Mikey.

"Splinter suggested him to sleep, so I should probably-"

"He can sleep in my bed!" Mikey said, quick to intervene. Donnie looked surprised, but realized his baby brother's want to help.

"Okay. Help me move him." Donnie and Mikey carefully picked up the boy, and brought him into Mikey's room. Don nearly tripped and shot a glare over at Mikey, who gave him a sheepish smile.

"Yeah...about that." Mikey and Don laid the boy on the bed.

"He should be fine." Donnie said rubbing his hands.

"What if he wakes up?" Mikey asked.

"The time will come." Don said walking out of Mikey's room. Mikey watched Don walk out. He looked down at the boy one last time before following.

_There's something...weird about him..._

* * *

**This story is turning out better than I originally thought...I thought I'd write the first chapter than not be able to come up with anything. But here we have it! I continued it.**


	3. I Don't Wanna Die

**Two chapters in a day! I really am on fire! *singing in the background, This Girl is on Fire***

**April: You put me in the fic!**

**Me: Yeah. *crosses arms and looks away* I did.**

**April: Ha! I'm feeling pretty cool now**

**Me: I'm starting to regret this...**

**April: I am like the main character in this chapter!**

**Me: No you're not! You're just a supporting character!**

**April: A very important supporting character**

**Me: *face palms***

**Song: I Don't Wanna Die, Hollywood Undead**

**Disclaimer: No**

**Onward!**

* * *

Leo sheathed his katana as he finished his training for the day. He let out his breath and wiped away the sweat that was running down his face. He walked out of the dojo and into the lair. April came in the same time Leo walked out of the dojo and she waved to him all the way across the lair. He waved back and headed for Mikey's room. April watched Leo as he walked to the bedroom hallway. She wondered why the lair was so quiet. Usually she heard bickering or laughter before she even came inside. April put her hands on her hips as she headed towards Donnie's lab. She peeked her head inside. Nobody. Not a soul inside. She closed the door and thought.

Maybe Raph was in his room? She knocked on his door and waited for a couple of seconds. Nothing. She put her hand to the knob and turned. She peeked her head inside. Raph's weights were scattered around the room and several magazines and comics were on his bed. But no Raph. April shut his door and blinked several times. She walked down the hall and stopped when she heard talking on the other side of a door. She turned to look. Mikey's room. She didn't even knock. She turned the knob and threw the door open. All four turtles snapped their heads to the red-head standing in the doorway.

"Hey guys." She said with a wave. Mikey and Raph through a glance at each other before they both looked down at the bed. Donnie was quick to respond.

"H-Hi April!" He said stuttering. April smiled and looked over at the bed.

"What's going on here?" She pushed Donnie and Leo out of the way and looked down at the bed. A teenage boy with jaw length black hair and pale skin was asleep in the bed. He was wearing a white T-shirt and his arm was bandaged. She kept her eyes on the boy as she asked.

"Who's this?" She watched the boy as his breathing was very uneven and ragged.

"We don't know." Leo answered. She turned to looked at him, than back down at the boy.

"What happened to him?" She asked. Raph smirked.

"Found the idiot with a gun and a bottle of pills." Raph said taking out a sai examining the tip of it. Mikey glared at him. Donnie continued.

"The word 'Broken' was cut into his arm with a razor blade." Donnie mumbled looking down at the ground. April gasped looking at the boy again.

"Oh my god..." A tear ran down her cheek. The boy stirred and slowly opened his eyes. He looked around the room and quickly sat up in the bed. His eyes were wide as he looked back and forth between everyone. He looked straight at April, his dark eyes begging her for help. The turtles were frozen in place. They looked back and forth between each other and finally all their eyes ended up on April. She pointed to the door.

"Let me talk to him." The guys immediately left the room and she closed the door behind them. April let out her breath as she turned her attention to the boy. She smiled and walked towards the bed, until she was kneeling on the side. The boy gave her a surprised glance.

"Don't worry they're harmless." April said jabbing her thumb over her shoulder towards the door.

"They're just ordinary teenage boys. Annoying, loud, and obnoxious." The boy tilted his head, confusion spilling out of his eyes.

"Oh, why are they turtles? When they were baby turtles they were mutated into what they are now. Sorry, I can't tell you anything else." April continued to smile as she talked and the boy wondered why.

"What's your name?" April asked. The boy remained quiet and didn't respond. April's smile disappeared and she wondered why he wouldn't talk to her. She hummed in thought as the boy watched her with confusion.

"Can't you talk?" She asked looking down at the boy. The boy looked down at his hands on the bed. April snapped her fingers.

"What if I get a notepad?" She said with a grin. The boy didn't respond. April ran out of the room leaving the boy alone. He looked at his hands and clenched his fists tightly. He squeezed his eyes shut as a tear managed to escape his eyes. He quickly wiped it away and looked down at his bandaged arm. He ripped part of the bandage off and hastily tore off the bandage. He threw the bandage on the ground, along with the other garbage and trash, and looked at his arm.

Broken.

Cut into his skin like a knife through fresh meat.

He closed his eyes and hid his arm under the blanket of the bed. He turned his attention to the door. One of the turtles peeked through the door. His bright, baby blue eyes watched in curiosity. An orange bandanna was wrapped around his eyes in a knot with short tails. The boy met his eyes for a brief second before the turtle disappeared from the door. A few minutes later, April came back in with a notepad and pencil. She smiled at the boy who looked up at her and she handed him the pad and pencil. She knelt again and waited. But the boy just stared at her in dubiety. She sighed and pointed at the pad.

"Well..." She started. The boy stared at her, still unsure what she wanted him to do.

"What's your name?" She finished. The boy nodded and started to write on the notepad.

_Chester_ The name was written in scratchy handwriting. He showed the notepad to April and she nodded.

"That's a wonderful name. I'm April." Chester took the notepad back and started writing again.

_That's a beautiful name _

"Thank you." April blushed. "So how old are you?" He took back the notepad and started writing again.

_16 _

"So am I. The guys are fifteen." She pursed her lips trying to think of another question. But Chester was already writing. He held up the notepad and April lifted her head.

_Where am I?_ April grinned.

"This is Mikey's room. But you're underground, in the sewers of New York." Chester's eyes went wide. "Shocking, right? They have a nice home even though they live in the sewers." April said.

_Do they have a kitchen/bathroom?_ April nodded.

"Living room too." Chester nodded. Silence surrounded the two of them, before April asked.

"Why don't you talk?"

_I choose not to _

"But why? I mean you can just-" Chester shoved the notepad at her again.

_I choose not to_

"How long?" April asked. Chester took the pad back and quickly wrote.

_ 2 yrs now_ April raised her eyebrows in shock before looking at the ground. A debate was going inside of her head. Whether or not she should bring Chester into the main room. Soon, the debate ended and she stood up from her knelt position. She pointed at the door.

"Let's go." Chester tilted his head. "In the main room. I'm going to introduce you to everybody." April ripped the covers off of Chester and pulled him out of bed. He stumbled before standing up straight. April noticed he was about an inch or so shorter than her. He was wearing jeans along with the white T-shirt, and black socks covered his feet. A look of uncertainty was visible on his pale face.

"Don't worry, they can't judge you." April reassured him. Chester looked up with dark eyes.

"Come on." She grabbed his hand and dragged him into the living room of the lair. Everything seemed normal. Raph was sitting on one of the beanbag chairs reading a comic. Mikey was playing video games. The clash of metal could be heard from Leo in the dojo. And if April had to take a guess, she would say Donnie was in his lab. She brought Chester into the room. Raph looked up from his comic, Mikey paused his video game, Leo stepped out of the dojo with a katana over his back, and Donnie came out of the lab.

"Guys..." April stepped back and gestured towards Chester.

"Meet Chester."

* * *

**Like so far?... I'm putting a pic of Chester on my profile.**

**Leave a review! R&R**


	4. Street Dreams

**Another chapter? You know I go through this for you guys! It's hard work!**

**Disclaimer: Nope. I work for my dreams.**

**Song: Street Dreams, Hollywood Undead**

**Onward!**

* * *

It had been about fifteen minutes of sitting in the room with Chester and Raph felt his anger boiling. He would glance over his comic and glare at him every other second. Chester's eyes continued to dart around. He definitely felt uncomfortable here. The turtle with the red bandanna, Raph was his name, kept glaring at him. Chester swallowed what little saliva was in his mouth and looked over at April who was chattering away with Mikey and pointing at something on a computer screen. Mikey laughed as he chattered along. Chester continued to hear steel cling against another piece of steel. He looked down in boredom until he heard a growl. Chester looked to his left and watched Raph stand up and glare daggers at him.

"What's wrong with you?!" Raph suddenly barked. Raph's eyes were boiling green. April and Mikey stopped talking and looked up to see what the commotion was. Raph snarled and stepped towards Chester. He picked Chester up by the front of his shirt and balled his fists.

"You disgust me..." He muttered. Chester's eyes were wide as he stared straight into Raph's angry eyes.

"No response, huh?" Raph lifted Chester higher into the air before throwing him onto the couch.

"Coward." Raph snapped.

"How can you do things like that?" Chester looked at the ground. Raph growled.

"Cut your friggin' wrists like you're a cow brought into the slaughter house!" Raph shouted getting close to Chester's face.

"Raph!" April yelled at Raph standing up.

"And take freakin' pills that aren't even prescribed to you!" Raph shouted, his voice getting louder. He picked up Chester again.

"Answer me!"

"Raph! STOP!" April shouted at Raph, drawing more attention to them. Mikey stared at Chester as he looked at him as if begging for help. But Mikey knew he couldn't stand up to Raph. He couldn't even beat him in sparring. As April and Raph continued to argue, Chester's looked around before mouthing the word 'please'. Mikey raised his eye ridges for a second before looking down at the ground. Raph ignored April and turned back to Chester.

"What was with the gun?" Raph said in a low voice. April's eyes went wide.

"Gun?...What gun?" She asked slowly. Raph turned his head to her, a smirk on his face.

"Yeah that's right, I said gun. 50 caliber." He turned back to Chester and smiled like you would as if you were trying to ask a four year old why he took a cookie out of the cookie jar.

"So where'd you get it?" Raph asked Chester. But he remained quiet. Just stared straight at Raph. No emotion was in his eyes anymore.

"Raph...Maybe I should explain something to you." April started. Raph shook Chester by the front of his shirt.

"I asked where did you get it?" The smile from Raph's face disappeared and a dissatisfied scowl came in its place.

"Raph he doesn't talk." April finished. Raph's eyes lost the sharpness in them before he looked over to April.

"What?"

"You heard me, he won't talk." She said again. Raph looked at the boy he held in the air and growled again.

"It still doesn't explain anything!" He said. Chester watched the two as they bickered back and forth. He frowned as he watched the two of them. This was one of those times when he just wanted to run away. Just...run away and forget. To make that sadness go away.

"Chester?" Chester turned his head and saw Mikey sitting about three feet or so away from him. He waved.

"I hate it when everybody argues." Mikey said listening to April and Raph.

"Why are you such a jerk?"

"I'm not! I don't understand why humans are such idiots!"

"Excuse me, but I am not an idiot!" Chester listened along with Mikey and turned to face him again. Mikey jabbed his thumb at them.

"It's like this everyday. Or atleast every other day." He mumbled. Chester lips formed a thin line as Mikey continued to have a one sided conversation.

"I just want everybody to be happy." Mikey looked down and closed his eyes.

"I usually don't care as much, since I'm a happy-go-lucky kinda guy. But since I met you-" Chester continued to listen in interest. "I don't know your past or anything about you, but somehow, what you did, makes sense. It seems reasonable."

Chester raised an eyebrow, though Mikey couldn't see it because of the long bangs that covered his eyes. Mikey nodded as if he could though.

"I wonder what would happen if I casually walked down the street in daylight. People would scream and call me a monster and a freak, right?" Chester nodded, fascinated by what this young mutant had to say.

"But I realize that only some can see past that." Mikey looked up at April who was still arguing with Raph.

"Only some can see me." Mikey smiled and put a hand on Chester's shoulder.

"Only some can understand you."

"YAME!" Splinter stood in front of the dojo with Leo at his side. Donnie peaked out of the lab.

"Please explain the meaning of this!" Chester stared at Splinter with wide eyes and looked over at Mikey for an explanation. Mikey simply laughed and stood up.

"That's Master Splinter. Our sensei. He taught us everything we know." He said with a satisfied grin. Raph sighed and looked over at April with a glare before pointing at Chester.

"Master Splinter it's just that he-"

"Raphael! Fifty laps!" Splinter pointed to the dojo. Raph sighed and walked to the dojo.

"April?..." Splinter started. April held up her hands.

"What? I was just defending him!" She gestured to Chester. Splinter let out his breath.

"I will let out this time, April, but this is the last." He said. "I see our guest is awake?"

"Yes Master Splinter" April and Mikey said at the same time. Chester waved.

"What is your name, young one?" Splinter asked with a kind smile.

"His name is Chester." April said. Splinter looked over at her, a hard look in his eyes.

"Can he not answer for himself?" April bit her lip and looked back at Chester.

"He doesn't talk." She mumbled. Splinter furrowed his eyebrows before he turned and headed for the dojo. Chester watched him enter the dojo, and didn't miss the sharp glare he sent over his shoulder straight at him. Leo walked toward them.

"Hey guys!" Leo said jumping into the circle and taking a seat next to Chester. Leo looked over at Chester and smiled.

"So your name's Chester? I'm Leonardo." Chester gave a small wave but said nothing else. For some reason, he felt like he didn't belong.

He needed to stop listening to the voice inside of him.

* * *

**Did you like it? Leave a comment or even advice for what I should do. I have it pretty planned out though, but if your idea is good enough I might find room for it. **

**R&R!**


	5. Young

**A short chapter, I know, but honestly I couldn't add anything else onto this chapter. It was just one of those naturally short chapters that had to end where it ended.**

**Disclaimer: Nope. Ne'er.**

**Song: Young, Hollywood Undead**

**Onward!**

* * *

Chester was instructed to stay by Donnie that needed to stay until he healed completely. Though Donnie wasn't sure what else he could for him. He wrote on a notepad that his arm was still a little sour, but he could manage, but Don disagreed and said that he wouldn't be allowed to leave until he was back to full health. Would he ever be back to full health?

No.

Don knew this right away when he saw the cuts. He looked at Chester and knew that he had a depressive disorder. While sitting at his desk and staring at a black computer screen, Don tried to imagine a life like that. Sadness and loss. Anger and frustration. All welling up inside of your mind so strong that you can't even think straight. Raph wouldn't understand though. Neither would any of the guys. Don wouldn't either. All of the research and information on the internet would never be able to describe depression.

* * *

Chester looked around the dark living room. No one. Silently, he slipped into the bathroom and closed the door behind him. He backed up against the wall and slid down to the ground where he hugged his knees to his chest. Chester leaned his head against the wall and looked up at the cracked foundation. He felt a wave of dizziness come over him and he buried his head in his lap.

_Why didn't I just kill myself? Lose this...pain. _

_Because you aren't strong enough. You're WEAK. _

The voice spat inside of his head when he thought. Whenever he wa lonely, he had a voice that would criticize his every move and feature. Would judge every step he made in life. Chester ran his fingers through his hair. Shut up. You need me. You would be lonely. Chester squeezed his eyes shut and stood up, looking at himself in the oval mirror above the sink. Quickly unzipping his jacket, Chester took it off and through it on the ground at his feet. He looked at his left arm._ Broken._ He clawed at his head, and then tightly gripped the edges of the sink, looking at his reflection in the mirror. He brought the side of his fist up against the mirror lightly.

_I hate this. _

_Oh but you would miss me! _

Chester felt his fist sliding down the hard glass as he squeezed his eyes shut and tears snaked down his cheeks. Why was it always like this? His life was miserable. He didn't enjoy it. After watching the turtles and April have fun and laugh with each other, he came to envy them. He couldn't have fun and laugh with anybody. He didn't have anybody to have fun and laugh with. Besides...he was too different. But so were the turtles and April. Why couldn't he become friends with them? Oh right. He wouldn't fit in. Just like he didn't everywhere else he went. Without even looking, Chester slid the razor blade from his pocket. He sat it on the edge of the sink, looked down into the bowl. He sighed and felt his heart beat grow faster.

_I'm really doing this. _

Picking the razor blade up, he did something he usually didn't do. Instead of pressing it into his skin and feeling the thrill and pleasure , he sliced it across his wrist and felt a terrible pain and burning. Chester dropped the razor and it clattered on the concrete. He held his wrist in his hand as blood spilled over his hand and down his arm. He looked around for anything that would help him, but his eyes caught the bright color of orange and he turned to face the door.

"Chester?..." Mikey looked horrified. His hands were down at his sides and were slightly trembling, along with the rest of his body. His eyes were wide and scared. Chester stared at Mikey with a look of sadness in his eyes. A sadness only Mikey could understand. He looked around for something to soak up the blood and spotted his jacket. Chester dropped down to his knees and snatched it up quickly as he pressed it to the rather large cut. Mikey simply stood in the doorway watching. Once most of the blood was gone, Chester stood up and faced Mikey again.

"Why?...Why would you hurt yourself?" Mikey asked in a soft voice. Chester looked down at the ground and shrugged.

"Doesn't it hurt?" Mikey asked. Chester didn't respond. Chester's shoulders started to shake as he looked up at Mikey and fresh tears were in his eyes. He shrugged his shoulders and pushed past Mikey, and walked through the bedroom hallway. Mikey followed him.

"Hey! Wait!" Chester clenched his teeth and ignored the turtle. He walked a bit faster and headed for the guest bedroom Donnie had set up for him.

"Chester! Wait up! We need to tal-" Chester slammed the door behind him. Chester pressed his back against the door and slid down it. Feeling the familiar wetness trail down his cheeks, he gasped and buried his face in his hands.

"MIKEY! Don't you know what time it is?" Leo's voice came from the other side of the door. Chester slowly raised his head and wiped away the tears. He pressed his ear to the door and listened to the conversation.

"Uh. Time to get a watch?" Mikey's voice definitely said he had a smile on his face. Leo sighed and there was the sound of a slap.

"No, You dumb." Raph's voice had an annoyed tone.

"Seriously Mikey. It's really late." Donnie's voice said tiredly. Mikey sighed, and replied.

"Fine, fine. I'll go to bed." Mikey's voice mumbled before the shuffling of feet could be heard, and the sound of footsteps and doors closing before several 'good nights' were exchanged. Chester stood up and walked over to his bed. He down on the side and laid down. Closing his eyes, Chester heard one thing before he went to sleep that night.

_Sleep well..._

* * *

**Creepy, writing, right? R&R**


	6. Paradise Lost

**Hey guys! Been busy, but finally found some quiet time alone. I wrote this up for ya'll. **

**Disclaimer: Nope. I only own my creative ways of thinking which help me come up with my stories.**

**Song: Paradise Lost, Hollywood Undead (P.S: I advise for you to listen to the songs, because in the end of the story, it won't make sense to if you haven't.)**

**Onward! **

* * *

Chester sat up in bed and yawned. He brushed his hair out his eyes and stretched his arms out before falling back onto the bed. His eyes traced the cracks of the foundation above him. Chester closed his eyes as he remembered what he did last night. He opened his eyes again, and saw his right arm up above him. His fingers lightly touched the scar. Chester shuddered and quickly dropped his arm on the bed.

_I'm so stupid... _

_Awe, chin up! _

Chester growled at the voice, but the expression on Mikey's expression from last night still haunted him. Mikey was terrified. Chester squeezed his eyes shut trying to erase the picture from his memory. He sat up in bed, and threw his legs over the side of the bed. His feet lightly touched the floor and he stood. Chester breathed in deeply as he felt a wave of nausea come over him. He rushed over to the door and opened it and just as it slammed against the wall he fell to his knees. He hurled and his hands wrapped around his stomach. His forehead touched the cold cement and he heard a voice above him.

"Chester!" Mikey...it was his voice. He coughed and held his stomach. "Chester! Oh no, I need to get Donnie!"

Mikey's hand was on Chester's shoulder and he was knelt in front of him. Chester looked up and Mikey saw tears in his eyes. Mikey's eyes slowly went wide in realization.

"You..." Chester dropped his head and stared down at the mess he made. It was his fault, after all. The pills he took the night before last... He was putting this on himself. He deserved it. He wanted the pain. Chester used this pain as an escape. He liked it, in a way.

"Donnie!" Mikey's voice cracked when he shouted, which quickly drew attention. Leo was the first to come, and he quickly pulled Chester up onto his feet. "What happened?" He asked Mikey. Mikey gestured to the floor with one hand, while wiping a tear away with the other.

"That's pretty explainable Leo." Chester's eyes were glazed over and he swayed. Leo gave Chester support and put an arm around his shoulder, while he lead him to the infirmary. Mikey walked alongside them, trying to help as much a he could. Chester's head fell forward and his leg's gave out from under him. He fell to the ground. Mikey's eyes were wide and he stared, horrified.

"Are you going to stare wide-eyed or do something?" Leo knelt and as gentle as he could, lifted Chester's arms and legs and carried him bridle style into the infirmary, with Mikey simply staring after him.

"What happened?" Donnie ran toward the infirmary, with Raph following close behind. Mikey slowly turned his head in their direction.

"Mikey...?" Raph slowed his running and walked toward Mikey. Mikey was shaking and his trembling hands were wiping his cheeks.

"Mikey..." Raph's eyes went wide with anger.

"What did he say to you?! I swear I'm gonna-" Mikey waved his hands around, tear drops hitting the floor.

"He didn't do anything! He's been-" Mikey choked before he could finish. Raph raised his eye ridges when his little brother started sobbing. Raph walked toward Mikey and enveloped him in a hug. Mikey's hands stayed at his face and he continued to cry.

"Leo, what happened?" Donnie walked next to his older brother who had already assembled Chester in the bed. His face was twisted in pain and his arms were tightly wrapped around his stomach.

"I don't know exactly. When I got there, Chester was on his knees and had already vomited."

Donnie shook his head.

"Just as I thought." He mumbled to himself.

"Leo...I need to tell you something." Don started looking down at Chester. Leo looked up, waiting for an answer.

"Yeah? What is it?" Donnie looked down at Chester, a hint of pity in his eyes. "I think Chester may have some sort of depression disorder."

Leo tilted his head.

"Really?" He was suddenly interested. "Is there anything we can do?"

Donnie quickly nodded his head, a reassuring expression on his face.

"Of course. There's Celexa, Cymbalta, Lyrica, Meclizine. There's even a form of Ibuprofen." Leo's eyes widened in amazement.

"Wow. Why doesn't Chester take any medication?" Donnie half-smiled.

"It's not that easy. Some are prescription, so you need a doctor's note. But others are just over the counter. You can buy them in a drugstore." Leo looked down at Chester, confused.

"So why didn't he?" "Maybe he didn't want to." Leo turned his head toward Don in disbelief.

"Why wouldn't he? If I were depressed, I'd want to control it." Donnie smiled.

"Chester's different. I know that he's doing this to himself for a purpose. But I haven't figured out why." Leo smirked.

"You need to tell me what goes on inside of that brain more often Donnie." Leo started to walk toward the door, but stopped.

"It might be useful now and than."

He then walked out the door. Donnie looked down at Chester.

_You've been through things, that I-we-won't understand. I wonder what those things are._

"You've been doing heroine, haven't you?" Donnie muttered. Chester stirred and slowly opened his eyes. Chester looked up Donnie, their eyes meeting.

He nodded his head, a look of annoyance on his face.

"You know it's not right."

Chester shrugged his shoulders.

"Why do you do it?"

Chester shrugged his shoulders, once again.

"I can help you. We can help you."

Chester pursed his lips.

"You know Mikey wants to."

Chester closed his eyes.

_Of course I do. But I know he can't help me._

* * *

**A shorter chapter, which I do apologize for. I'm trying to write a story for my friend to.**

**R&R**


	7. Rain

**Oh my gash you people have no idea what I went through to get this up on the interwebs. I had to completely restart my computer AFTER I had already wrote this. So you people better give me thanks.**

**Disclaimer: Nope. My mind is my possession.**

**Song: Rain, Hollywood Undead**

**Onward!**

* * *

Chester sat back in the bed of the infirmary letting their conversation playback in his head like a record. Donnie smiled before walking out of the room and closing the door on his way out. He sighed before standing up out of the bed. He wasn't going to let this hold him down.

Chester weakly stood on his legs, almost feeling as he would crumble to the ground if he let any sort of strength leave his legs. Chester put a hand on the wall to give him some balance, and walked toward the door. He twisted the door knob, and pulled the door open. He looked around.

Everything was just as it always was. Mikey and Raph were arguing over something, loud noises could be heard from inside of the lab, and the sound of metal clashing metal rang through the lair, its source from the dojo. Mikey stopped bickering with Raph and lifted his head.

"Hey Chester! Feeling any better?" Mikey jumped up from the couch and ran over to Chester. Mikey helped him over to the couch and sat him in between himself and Raph. Chester still felt uncomfortable around Raph. Chester knew that the turtles didn't understand him, or any human for that matter. They only understood the humans who understood them. Like April. But even if he understood them, they would never understand him. Never would they accept him, for his story was too much for them to take in. They wouldn't get it.

"Chester?"

Chester shook his head and turned toward Mikey. Mikey's eye ridges were raised.

"Are you okay...?" Chester looked down for a split second.

_No._

He lifted his head and nodded. Mikey glanced over at Raph who simply rolled his eyes and looked back down at his magazine. Chester stood up and looked around for the notepad he wrote on. He spotted it, on the island in the kitchen. He grabbed it and walked back toward Mikey. Mikey's attention was on Chester now, and he watched his every move. Chester scribbled on the notepad.

_Can I tell you guys something?_

Mikey looked up at Chester after reading it and looked over at Raph whose eyes narrowed. Mikey glared at Raph and nodded his head.

"Do you want to tell everybody, or...?"

_Yeah _Chester quickly wrote.

Mikey nodded and stood up heading for the dojo first to collect his oldest brother. Leo came out, a look of annoyance on his face.

"What do you want Mikey?" He asked sheathing a sword. Mikey shook his head.

"It's not what I want. Donnie!" Mikey shouted for Don and he came out of his lab.

"Concerning Chester?" Donnie asked. Mikey nodded.

"He wants to tell us something."

They headed over toward the couch and sat down around Chester. He felt uncomfortable with this many people around him. But he needed to tell them. Tell them the truth about him and his story.

Chester wrote on his notepad.

_I wanna tell you guys about me. About my story._

Mikey sat on the ground in front of him, ready for whatever it was to come. The others followed suit, as Chester quickly scribbled words down on the notepad, a single tear running down his cheek and landing on the paper.

**Flashback (Chester's POV)**

I never looked forward to coming home from school when I was younger. I was about 13, or 14 when, when my father beat me. He became an alcoholic when my mother left him when I was about 11 or 12. To be honest I don't really remember. It got worse over the years. He would beat me and abuse me if I wore the wrong colored shirt. Or if I came home a minute late from school. He tried to find any sort of reason to throw a punch at me, and make me bleed. But...one day I just snapped.

I came home from school one day and was greeted with the usual welcoming. A beating. My father pulled my book bag off of my back hit me on top of the head with it. I fell to my knees and looked up at him. He took a drink of whiskey and pulled me up by the front of my shirt. He slammed me against the wall, and poured the whiskey down my throat. It burned and I tried to cough it up.

"Tastes good, now don't it?" His raspy voice said. He took another drink before smashing the glass bottle on my head. I crumbled to the ground, holding my head with both hands. He laughed and gave me a kick to my ribcage. I fell over on my side with a groan.

"You're not giving up on me, are you?" He picked me up by my shirt and punched me in the face several times before pushing me against the wall again. The familiar taste of copper was in my mouth. I had to fight back...I had to...I knew this now. I looked into my father's dark eyes and shoved him back as far as I could. He stumbled back a couple of feet which gave me enough time to run.

"Is Chester trying to run away?"

I ran into the kitchen and looked for something to defend myself with. My father soon came in after me and cornered me in the kitchen. I spotted a knife on the counter and grabbed it. I held it close to my chest, my hands shook as I held it in my hands.

"Come on! Use it." He said. I looked down at the blade of the knife. My father stepped closer to me, I held the knife out toward him.

"Get away from me." I threatened. My father smirked only stepping closer.

"Get away!" He stepped closer and tried to take the knife away. My knuckled turned white from the tight grip I had on the knife. I closed my eyes and I swung my arms around and heard the grunts and groans from my father. I opened my eyes and saw my dad on the ground, with a hole in his chest and blood soaked his shirt. My eyes went wide as I looked at the knife. Blood coated the knife and dripped to the floor. I dropped to my knees and held the knife in front of me. I cried and my hands shook as the sound of sirens rang in the distance.

**End of Flashback**

Chester gently handed the notepad to Mikey. Mikey held it out so he and his brothers could read it. Mikey dropped the notepad before his brothers could even finish. He looked up at Chester, who was looking down at him. The same expression was on Chester's face as always. The on that made you want to cry. Tears ran down Mikey's cheeks as he wordlessly spoke with Chester through that emotionless stare they shared now and then. After the other's were finished, they simply looked up at him. Raph stood up, and spoke, but that was after he put a hand on Chester's shoulder.

"I'm sorry."

* * *

**This guy Chester...man...What a terrible past. Get strong, buddy, get strong!**

**(By the way, I have a picture of Chester on my profile, of anybody wants to check it out, or if they already have)**

**R&R**


	8. Breathe Me

**Next Chapter! You guys should like this one...**

**Disclaimer: Nope. Only my writing.**

**Song: I've decided to take a break from Hollywood Undead...**

**Breathe Me, Sia**

**Onward!**

* * *

Mikey yawned as he sat up in bed and stretched. He blinked his eyes a couple of times before tying his mask around his eyes and sitting up in bed and putting his gear on. Standing up, he walked over to the door, and just as his hand was on the doorknob he stopped. The voices of his brother's and someone else were outside. Mikey remained silent as he listened to their conversation

"He left last night." Leo started. The other voice that Mikey didn't recognize started right after Leo.

"Do you know where he went? Did he say anything about where he would be going?" It was definitely a boy. A young boy at that. Perhaps eleven or twelve.

"I'm sorry, he didn't say." Leo replied. Raph's voice piped up.

"Maybe he went to April's place?" He suggested. Mikey had to stifle a giggle when he heard Don's exasperated sigh.

"Idiot, he doesn't know where April lives." The younger voice giggled.

"He's always been like this. Stubborn and afraid to make friends because he's never taken the time." Mikey lifted his head off the door for a split second to take in what the boy had said. He quickly pressed his ear against the door again when he heard more talking.

"He's not very fond of people." The boy's voice choked, but he still sounded happy as he continued to speak. "After mom died, he just...lost it. Never was the same. A gear in his head stopped moving, or something." The boy stopped and he heard a quiet gasp for breath. Mikey opened the door and very slowly looked out.

The young boy who was speaking had blue green eyes, and blonde hair. His face was round, and it was hard for Mikey to believe that he and Chester were related in any sort of way. The boy sniffed and wiped his cheeks.

"He...lost something." The boy looked up at Mikey. "He needs help finding him."

The eyes of his brother's shot up to Mikey, who now became a part of the conversation.

"I'm Devin. Chester's brother." The boy's face was red from the tears, but he managed to speak without his voice cracking or choking.

"I'm-" The boy interrupted him.

"Mikey. I know. Your brothers told me." Devin gestured back to the other three who had yet to say a word. Raph cleared his throat and nudged Leo.

"Oh right...Let's call April up and get her over here. She can help us find Chester. Don, call her up and tell her to get here. Raph, tell Master Splinter we're going to be out for awhile tonight. Mikey and Devin..." Leo looked at the two youngest in the room before turning back to his other brothers who had disappeared.

"Do whatever." Leo then disappeared to get everything and everybody prepared. After the two stood in silence for a moment, Devin walked over to the couch and sat down, patting the spot next to him. Mikey reluctantly sat next to him, asking a question as soon as he sat.

"You and Chester are really brothers?" Mikey asked. Devin smiled and nodded.

"Of course. We're only three years apart and there are still so many things different about us." Devin said crossing his arms behind his head. Mikey tilted his head.

"Like what?" Devin frowned.

"He wasn't a murderer." Mikey raised his eyebrows. _If only he knew..._

"Murderer?" Devin sighed and looked up at the ceiling.

"It's a long story."

"You don't have to say, I mean-"

"I want to." Mikey became silent. Devin didn't speak for about two minutes. Memories from his past were flooding his mind and he had to get himself together. He took in a deep breath before starting.

"Mom had just become notified that she was pregnant, when a week later she heard the news."

Devin looked over at Mikey.

"She was diagnosed with lung cancer." Mikey's eyes grew weak.

"The doctor gave her two choices: Go through chemo and lose the baby. Or last through the nine months and deliver the baby. The doctor warned her that the birth would probably kill her, but she would simply shake her head and rub her stomach, and say 'This baby's life is far shorter than mine and I'm not going to be selfish.' When I was born, mom died immediately, but her last word was 'Devin'. Chester named me Devin, the name mom wanted. As we grew older, he was twelve and I was nine, dad decided that taking care of two kids was too much for a single parent, and he set me up for adoption. I still remember Chester's reaction when dad told us. His eyes went wide and he screamed at dad. Begged him not to let me go. When dad finally did drop me off at the adoption center, Chester and I cried and we reached for each other's hand and-"

Devin covered his mouth as tears started to form again. His turquoise eyes glistened as he brought his legs up. Mikey scooted over and wrapped an arm around Devin. He leaned into Mikey's small form of comfort as he continued to cry. He wiped the tears away from his eyes before speaking again.

"I saw him around though." His voice shook. "He told me about how dad beat him and how much he missed me and wanted me to come back home."

Mikey looked down at the little boy. Concern and comfort and anger and...and...Mikey didn't know. So many emotions swarm through his head. He was angry at Chester. He was comforting and concerned for Devin. But he emotions shouldn't be in your head.

"Chester always said he would be in my heart."

* * *

**I had tears forming! I wish I didn't write cry-fics...**

**A picture of Devin is on my profile under 'Broken'**

**R&R**


	9. Lost At Sea

**Hey guys! Another Chapter! I think there's going to be one more after this then Broken is going to be COMPLETE**

**Disclaimer: Nah**

**Song: Lost At Sea, In This Moment *Note: I put the name of the song first***

**Onward!**

* * *

Chester hugged himself as he continued to walk through the darkened streets of New York, partly blending in with the shadows. His hair covered his eyes and it was freezing outside as he continued to rub his arms with his shaking hands. Chester didn't know where he was going. Didn't know where he planned to go. He guessed that maybe he would keep walking through the night and wait for something to happen to him.

Why, though?

What was the point in leaving?

Was he getting somewhere?

Would he become someone?

No. He would just continue to walk, until there was nowhere else to go. Chester somewhat wanted to die. But if he died, his life would never change, because Chester knew that he wasn't going to heaven.

His thoughts were interrupted by a rough shove to his chest. Chester fell backwards, and his hands hit the pavement. Taking a second to realize what happened, Chester looked up, flipping his hair out of his face.

A Purple Dragon stood above him, holding a baseball bat in one hand and smacking it in the other. Chester didn't know what to do. Option 1 would be get up and run away. Option 2 would be to stay, and do his best at defending himself. But if Chester had to vote, it would be Option 1.

He couldn't do either. Chester was frozen in place.

The Purple Dragon picked up Chester by the front of his shirt with the hand that wasn't holding the baseball bat. He growled and put the baseball bat up against Chester's throat.

"Hey Goth Boy." The Purple Dragon snickered at his own joke. "I shouldn't even ask why you're out so late."

Chester stared straight at the Purple Dragon, the same way he did Raph. His dark eyes were wide. The moon was the only source of light.

"Goth Boy doesn't like to talk, huh?" The Purple Dragon said, tilting his head. "That's okay, I like the screams of pain better."

Chester was thrown down on the ground, and the man started to beat him with the bat. Eventually, Chester curled up into a fetal position. The Purple Dragon bent down, bat still in hand, and grinned at his work. Chester held his stomach and blood ran down the side of his face.

"You're a tough little Goth Boy. Usually they're weak and pathetic." Chester coughed up blood, adding more to the mess, and it dribbled down his cheek. The Purple Dragon, simply laughing, grabbed Chester by the hood of the black jacket he wore. He dragged him into the darkness of the alley, and once he knew they couldn't be seen, he took out a pocket knife from his baggy cargo pants.

Chester's eyes went wide a the Purple Dragon pressed it against his neck.

"Scream. Or you die."

* * *

The turtles scouted the rooftops. Mikey carried Devin on his shell, and hope swam in Devin's blue eyes. Leo looked back at his team, before sliding to a stop.

"We should split up. We'll cover more ground that way. Raph, you take north. Donnie, take east. Mike and Devin, take west. I'll take south."

Before Mikey could even add a sentence in, his other brother's had disappeared from the rooftop. Mikey sighed. He didn't even know what to do if he found Chester. He should listen more when they go over things at the lair...

"Hey, uh, Mikey?" Devin's quiet voice sounded from behind him. Mikey turned his head, so that he could see half of Devin's face.

"Yeah? Is something wrong?" Devin didn't respond for a minute or so.

"Do...Do you think we'll find Chester?" His answer was shaky and almost hesitant, but Mikey responded right away.

"Of course and I don't think, I _know_." With that, Mikey vanished. His silhouette appeared four rooftops over, outlined by moonlight.

* * *

Chester winced. He felt the warm blood run down his neck, as the Purple Dragon gritted his teeth in frustration. He pulled the knife back and grabbed Chester's arm.

"I said scream." He slashed through Chester's skin on his arm. Chester groaned and bit his tongue. The Purple Dragon raised his eyebrows.

"Scream!" He stabbed the knife into Chester's stomach. Chester cried out in pain as blood began to pool on the ground beneath him. The Purple Dragon laughed hysterically before ripping the knife out. The thick crimson liquid covered the blade of the knife.

The Purple Dragon let a breath of a chuckle before dropping the knife on the ground, the clattering sound echoing through the alley. Chester's back was up against the wall of the alley and his shaking blood covered hands applied as much possible pressure to the stab wound.

The Purple Dragon took one look at Chester, the ghost of a smile on his face, before he began to walk out of the alley. He stopped at the sidewalk where he knew he was no longer visible to Chester, and shouted back down the alley before running down the street.

"Have fun!"

Chester couldn't stand up any longer. He slid down the wall and into the pool of blood. He knew that the guys would find him. Maybe. Chester felt more and more blood escape the stab wound. He was surprised he wasn't dead yet from blood loss. Chester shook his head, a strong look of determination now set in his dark eyes.

_No...Don't think things like that. You want to live! _

The pain in his stomach grew to the point where it was almost unbearable. He lifted his head to the starless sky and cried out. He could feel the loss of blood by the amount that kept passing in between his fingers. After what seemed like hours and hours of pain, Chester's vision went black.

* * *

**I could just cry right now. But I'm not going to...I have to be strong! Do it for the vine! (I ain't gonna do it!)**

**R&R**


	10. Fire, Fire

**Last Chapter. :'( I enjoyed writing this though, and I think I might just do something along with this. A POLL! I'm going to put a poll on my profile for...**

**Continue Breakaway?**

**A sequel to What's Next?**

**Both?**

**What do you think? I might just add another option in there too...**

**This is a sad chapter...Grab a box tissues!**

**Disclaimer: Nope. I like writing anyway.**

**Song: Fire, Fire, Flyleaf**

**Onward!**

* * *

Mikey continued to jump over rooftops looking in alleyways, but saw nothing. Devin rested on his shell silently, and said nothing the entire time. Mikey had to admit, he was getting tired. But he wouldn't stop for himself, they had to find Chester.

"Hey uh..Devin." Mikey started. Devin lifted his head a bit.

"Huh?"

"So um. How did you meet my brothers?" Devin smiled.

"Funny actually. I was almost shot by the Purple Dragons." Devin smirked. Mikey looked over his shoulder at Devin, his eyes wide.

"What did you do?" Devin laughed.

"You see, after Dad put me in an adoption home, I only stayed until I was able to take care of myself." Mikey furrowed his eye ridges.

"What?"

"I am currently homeless."

Mikey raised his eye ridges.

"So what does this have to do with the Purple Dragons?" Devin chuckled.

"This is where it gets interesting." Devin said. Mikey rolled his eyes.

"The Purple Dragons have a huge room where they keep their food and clothes. Did you know that? It's pretty weird actually. It's almost like a giant closet and refrigerator."

Mikey nodded his head, a smile on his face.

"I see where you're going with this." Devin nodded.

"Yeah. So anyway, I sneak in there all the time and get my food and stuff. But I wasn't so lucky this time." Devin pulled his sleeve up to show off a nasty scar extending from the backside of his thumb to his forearm.

"He barely got me. I wasn't fast enough, I guess." Devin said with a frown. "Their leader, the fat guy, came out with a gun and held it to my head. I'm lucky your brothers came and helped me. I wouldn't be here if not." Devin said.

Mikey nodded and looked back at Devin.

"You have a tragic story." Devin shrugged his shoulders.

"If this it what I have, I'm happy. I'm happy for my life. I live it because that's what Mom would've wanted me to do."

Mikey turned his head back around and smiled.

_If that's what he has, he's happy..._

April sat up in bed when she heard her phone go off. Her eyes were still half closed, but she reached over for her T-phone on the bedside table. She blinked when the light to her phone nearly blinded her. Once her eyes adjusted to the light, she read the text message from Donnie.

_Chester's missing. We could use some help finding him. _

April shook her head. The fact that she was still asleep made her read it over several times before she understood what it meant. She texted back a simple response.

_I'll be out_

Quickly, she threw the blankets off of her and slipped on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. She slipped her shoes on and lifted the window open. She slipped out on the fireescape, not even closing her window, before taking to the rooftops. After jumping over two (or was it three?) roofs, she spotted a dark figure laying in the alley. Careful to get on the ground, she climbed down the fire escape ladder until her feet touched the ground. April ran over to the figure and slid on her knees to him. She sent a quick text to Donnie.

_I found him. The alley on Jefferson._

She didn't even bother to look at her phone when she felt it vibrate. She pressed two of her fingers to his neck, and felt no pulse. She started to panic, and looked around the alley for anything that could help her. But she knew, that nothing could help her now. April took a minute to look at his face. His eyes were gently closed, and his face was peaceful.

"You seem like you wanted to die!" April shouted. She pressed her fingers against his neck again. Still nothing. Lifeless. Tears ran down her face, but anger swarmed through her eyes. She saw the blood staining his jacket and was quick to pull the jacket off. The blood was even darker on his white shirt. She knew, that there was nothing more she could do.

"April!" Donnie shouted from the rooftops. April looked up, the tears sparkling in her eyes.

Donnie noticed and was quicker to get down to her, with Leo and Raph following him. He dropped to his knees and looked at Chester his eyes wide. Leo growled.

"Purple Dragons." He looked back at the streets, before back at Raph.

"Text Mikey. Tell him to meet us at the lair." Raph nodded and took out his T-phone. Leo walked over to Don and April and knelt next to them.

"There's nothing you can do." She sobbed. Donnie frowned and looked at the corpse of their newfound friend.

_I would do anything for you April. But I can't bring the dead back to life._

When Mikey and Devin walked into the lair, all eyes turned to them. Mikey looked around and smiled.

"Okay guys...What's going on here? A surprise party...?"

Leo looked down before replying.

"No Mikey. Chester is...Chester's..." He started, but couldn't finish. He couldn't tell his baby brother that Chester was dead, murdered at that.

"What's wrong with Chester?!" Mikey's smile disappeared.

"What's wrong with my brother!" Devin didn't ask, he demanded for an answer, Leo couldn't find it in his heart to tell them. He gestured for them to follow him. If he couldn't tell them, he would show them.

Inside the infirmary, Mikey's eyes were wide and Devin's almost angry.

"Who did this?" Devin growled in a low voice. Mikey was taken aback by this. Never had he saw Devin like this.

"A Purple Dragon." Leo replied with a heartfelt voice. Devin ran his hands through his hair and rested his elbows on the bed. Hot tears ran down his cheeks. He gasped, trying to hold his tears in, and wanted everything to be normal. In a place with a loving mother and father and a his big brother, Chester. His biggest fear had come true. He didn't have anyone left.

His mother, gone by her own doing.

His father, gone by his own doing.

His brother, gone by murder.

Himself, alone.

He shot a glare up at Mikey and Leo.

"You're so lucky." He started. He wiped tears away, but it didn't help, as tears continued to form and run down his face.

"You have a family. Four brother living happily with their father." He said, and after taking a shaky breath he continued.

"You don't have a mother, but you're lucky enough to have a father." He said wiping his face again.

"I don't have anything!" He gasped and more tears ran down his face. Mikey started to cry, and Leo held a look of grief on his face. Mikey wiped his face, before looking up at Devin, who was on his knees next to the bed that his brother lay in.

"You have us."

* * *

**That's it guys *blows nose* That's the end of Broken. *blows nose again* Leave a review of thoughts and opinions while reading, and don't forget to check out the poll on my profile!**

**R&R! *blows nose***


End file.
